All About Us (T.V. Series)
All About Us is an American teen comedy-drama series that aired on UPN during the station's TUPN lineup. It was produced by Peter Engel Productions. Set and filmed in Los Angeles and based on the book of the same name by Maryam Wells and the 2001 version of the tv series that lasted one season, the show follows the lives of a group of four teenage girls—three from middle-class families and one from a wealthy family—who, throughout their different natures and ever-changing normal lives, remain inseparable and confide in each other. Starring Logan Browning (as Alicia Alcott), Britt Robertson (as Nikki Merrick), Jessica Parker Kennedy (as Sierra Jennings), and Lindsey Morgan (as Kristy Castelli), the quirky series had multiple continuing storylines that tackled relevant and modern social issues such as sexuality, sexually transmitted diseases, safe sex, promiscuity, and femininity while exploring the difference between friendships and romantic relationships. Cast and Characters Alicia Alcott Alicia Alcott (Logan Browning) is the lead character. A aspiring singer in a band known as Silver Hills Rockets known for her unique fashion sense. Alicia lives with her interracial parents, and a younger sister, Lily. Her older brother, Trent lives in a apartment off campus near a communtiy college. Alicia is entangled with new bandmate, Ryan Frankel (Kendall Schmidt), who is of the caucasian-greek descent, in a tumultuous, on-and-off-again relationship. Alicia once cheated on him with the son of her father's best friend, Derek, which caused the conflict between him and Ryan. He has a strained relationship with his mother due to his relationship with Alicia. When Alicia and Ryan break up, Alicia and Derek start dating. During a earthquake, Alicia and Ryan survive and Ryan realizes that he loves Alicia. Liam Jones () is a British pop star who becomes Alicia's new boyfriend during her senior year. Despite their age difference, he sweeps her off her feet with huge romantic gestures and shows her the foreign pockets of Silver Hills she has never seen before. However, in the series finale, it is revealed that Alicia and Ryan reconcile and they leave Silver Hills with their band. Nikki Merrick The fashionable and most boy-crazy of the foursome, Nikki Merrick (Britt Robertson) is the rich girl. She is only main character to almost get date rape by an older boy. Nikki was voted homecoming queen, prom queen, "most popular", student body president, and track team captain, in addition to being an active cheerleader, with friend Kristy and rival Amy Hunter, and teen model. Besides going throught an attempted "Date Rape", Nikki has numerous, extremely brief relationships throughout the show, including a lesbian relationship with an gothic artist named Katie Morgan and one with classmate Matt Wright, who has a twin brother, Josh, who likes Kristy Castelli. In the final season, Nikki remains single and focusing on her passion for fashion by interning at House of Glam, she also gets accepted to the Fashion Institute of Technology in NNew York. She leaves Silver Hills and moves to New York after graduation in the finale. Sierra Jennings Sierra Jennings (Jessica Parker Kennedy) is a straight-A student who is smart and sensible with a passion for journalism. She is the second daughter of Silver Hills' ex tight-knit couple Samuel and Susan Jennings, she is Alicia's confidante and voice of reason. She writes for the Silver Hills Gazette and plans to become a professional journalist. She has an on and off again relationship with fellow classmate and writer, Logan Johnson. Of the four girls, Sierra is the first to apply for Stanford University, which she gets rejected. When her parents tell her that they can't afford to send Sierra to a four-year university, Sierra decided to follow her sister, Will's footsteps and apply to a community college for two years then transfer to the college of her choice. In the finale, she stays in Silver Hills with Kristy and they decide to attend Silver Hills Community College. Kristy Castelli Kristina "Kristy" Castelli (Lindsey Morgan) is an Italian-American tomboy of the group. Her father owns a pizza restaurant called Castelli's Pizza Shack, where he's the manager, while her mother is the principal of Silver Hills High School. Like Nikki, Kristy is an only child. She begins a relationship with Josh Wright, a fellow basketball player who's twin brother, Matt was pursued by Kristy's friend, Nikki. After surviving the Earthquake, Kristy was hit with the news that Castelli's Pizza Shack was destroyed by the Earthquake. With help from her friends, the Castelli's used her college tuition money to rebuilt the restaurant and renamed it Castelli's. When her parents were unable to send Kristy to her future college, UCLA, Kristy decides to go to Silver Hills Community College with Sierra. Kristy and Sierra were devastated that Alicia and Nikki left Silver Hills to pursue other things. Recurring roles List of notables recurring roles during series. Ryan Frankel (Kendall Schmidt) - Alicia's on and off again boyfriend and bandmate. Fashion The show has also made an impact on the fashion world, with multiple clothing lines and other products. Clothing lines In 2009, Olivia Miles created a line inspired by All About Us. On September 16, 2011, it was announced that Warner Bros and label Romeo & Juliet Couture had partnered to create All About Us's official clothing line inspired by lead characters Alicia Alcott, Nikki Merrick, Sierra Jennings, and Kristy Castelli. The launch of the fashion line took place on September 26, 2011, the same day as the premiere of the fifth season. Beauty box Cosmetics online retailer Birchbox and All About Us have teamed up to create a special Birchbox edition filled with beauty products inspired by the show. The products were chosen by All About Us's makeup department head, Amy Tagliamonti, and hair department head, Jennifer Johnson. Category:TUPN Shows Category:Fashion-themed television series Category:Television shows set in California Category:Romantic comedy television series Category:Television programs based on books Category:All About Us Category:American comedy-drama television series Category:UPN network shows Category:High school television series Category:Teen sitcoms Category:Teen dramas Category:Television series set in the 2000s